Canggung
by Mie Rebus
Summary: Naruto bertemu seorang gadis bersyal biru gelap di tengah gerimis. Modern AU. Rated T for swearing.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story itself.** Semua hak cipta atas karakter adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikitpun dari cerita ini.

Setting: Modern Alternate Universe, dan karakter yang mungkin sedikit OOC. Genre bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. Lol. Enjoy :)

* * *

 **.**

Sabtu. Minggu ini berlalu, dan seabrek kegiatan sekolah sudah cukup melelahkan bagi Naruto. Setelah bangkit dari kasur, dia menggapai kaus tanpa lengan terdekat yang berwarna putih polos, dan sebuah _sweater_ hitam bertudung dengan corak jingga untuk menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya yang terbuka. Sabtu pagi. Dia sudah merencanakan untuk tetap di rumah, bersantai sepanjang hari. Namun, sekarang pemuda berambut pirang tersebut 'dipaksa' keluar rumah karena orang tuanya sedang kedatangan tamu. Tetangga baru.

 _Merasa dipaksa,_ tepatnya. Tentu Naruto bisa saja tetap di rumah dan mengenalkan diri pada tamu-tamu itu, tapi dia sedang tidak ingin melakukannya hari ini. Pemuda itu membuka jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, dan bersiap melompat, tapi membatalkan niatnya. Karena harus meninggalkan catatan untuk Ibu.

" _Pergi ke toserba sebentar. Hp kutinggal, sedang di-charge._ "

Dia meletakkan catatan kecil di atas meja belajar, dan melambai pada anjing peliharaan yang sedang menatap tuannya dalam-dalam, saat sedang berjingkat menuju jendela, "Jangan ke mana-mana, jangan beri aku pandangan itu. Aku akan segera kembali." Ujar Naruto.

Tanpa ragu sedikitpun, pemuda berambut pirang acak itu melompat keluar jendela, dan berguling kedepan saat kakinya bertemu permadani rumput yang berembun. Telinganya menangkap suara seorang wanita memanggil dari atas, "Naruto, kamu di dalam?"

" _Ah, sial._ " Pikir Naruto, sambil berlari keluar gerbang rumahnya. Meninggalkan rumah, Ibu, dan anjingnya… untuk sementara.

Dia memang bilang akan segera kembali, tapi sebenarnya tidak tahu pasti berapa lama akan berada di luar. Meh, dia bisa cemaskan hal itu nanti. Naruto tetap berjalan santai, kedua tangan berada dalam kantung celana. Kehangatan rumah keluarganya membuat indra pemuda berambut kuning itu salah mengira tentang realita tempratur di luar.

Dua mata biru safirnya mengunci awan kelabu di langit, bergerak perlahan, berkumpul. Menandakan hari ini bukanlah Sabtu yang cerah. Kemudian, seraya pandangan matanya turun, dan menoleh kesamping, pemuda itu melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya terhenyak.

Sesosok perempuan dengan rambut nila lurus nan panjang, sedang mendongak ke langit. Seolah berharap makhluk dari luar angkasa menculik dirinya. Hanya berdiri di sana, di sebuah taman kecil dan Naruto tidak kuasa melepas tatapan dari perempuan itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Karena bagi Naruto, dia manis. Mendadak, titik kecil air berjatuhan. Gerimis. Mata biru safir milik pemuda berambut pirang, beralih dari perempuan itu untuk melihat awan mendung. Tapi ketika tatapannya turun lagi, Naruto melihat sepasang mata _lavender_ menembus tepat ke dalam jiwanya.

"Uhm…" Dengan cepat, otaknya berusaha memikirkan sesuatu yang harus dilakukan untuk menghindari rasa canggung, tapi gagal. Perempuan itu mengambil selangkah mundur, balik badan, dan jalan cepat. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa mata mereka baru saja bertemu. "Daaaaaan… canggung."

Si rambut pirang acak melangkahkan kakinya ke taman kecil yang barusan ditinggalkan perempuan itu, dan duduk di kursi taman, "Aku tidak menakutinya, 'kan?" Bertanya pada diri sendiri, sarkas, lalu menutup kepalanya dengan tudung _sweater_. "Maksudku, menatap seorang gadis seperti itu… arrggh! Apa yang kupikirkan?!" Dia terdengar frustasi.

Naruto kembali membawa tubuhnya menuju tujuan awal. Ada sebuah toserba kecil yang menjadi tempat bagi masyarakat untuk belanja berbagai keperluan: Koran, makanan, segala macam perkakas rumah tangga. Juga, tempat di mana Naruto kerap membeli majalah dan _manga_ favoritnya. Begitu masuk, dia menyadari kehadiran seorang lelaki berambut hitam tertentu di belakang meja kasir.

"Sasuke." Ucapnya, dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Naruto." Balas yang disapa, tidak kalah masam. Sebatas itulah salam yang keluar dari mulut mereka, sembari Naruto lanjut beranjak ke rak majalah.

" _Dari semua toko di kota ini… dia harus bekerja di sini._ " Naruto menggerutu dalam batin.

Tanpa sepengetahuan pemuda berambut pirang, sepasang mata _lavender_ tertentu sedang menatapnya dari balik rak makanan di koridor lain. Syal biru gelap terbelit di leher gadis itu. " _Apa orang itu membuntutiku kemari?_ " Pikirnya agak resah, seraya menaikkan sedikit syal agar menutup sampai hidung.

Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan berjalan menuju meja kasir, sesekali cek apakah Naruto masih melihat ke arah lain. Begitu sampai di kasir, gadis berambut nila tersebut meletakkan belanjaan untuk mengeluarkan dompet. Mengangkat sebelah bahu, bak sedang mencoba membuat kamuflase. Sasuke, sementara itu, mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan menatap gadis itu tanpa ekspresi di tengah menghitung nilai belanjaan satu per satu.

"Semuanya 175 Ryo." Ucap Sasuke. Ketika gadis itu mengaduk isi dompet, dia mendengar gelak tawa dari belakang. Naruto berdiri di depan rak majalah, benar-benar tidak tahu akan keberadaan gadis di dekat pintu masuk.

Perhatian pemuda berkulit sawo matang tersebut sedang fokus pada majalah di tangannya.

Akibat suara tawa Naruto, gadis itu sedikit tersentak. Sasuke bertanya, "Apa semua baik-baik saja, Nona?"

"Ah, y-ya… semua baik-baik saja."

"Maaf atas kebisingannya. Bila merasa terganggu, aku akan mengusir pirang idiot itu." Ujar si rambut hitam tegas.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak apa… ini uangnya." Dia menyerahkan uang pecahan 300 Ryo.

"Apa kamu punya 25 Ryo? Kami sedang kekurangan receh."

" _Duh, yang benar saja._ " Gadis itu membatin. "Uhm, ya… sepertinya aku punya-" Gadis itu mulai kembali meraba-raba isi dompet, dan menyebabkan koin-koin melompat keluar, berceceran di atas meja kasir, menghasilkan dentingan tiap kali koin bersentuhan dengan permukaan meja. "Ma-maaf, beri aku waktu." Dia begitu ingin keluar dari toko secepatnya. Jadi, tetap mencari koin pecahan yang dimaksud dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sekarang transaksi malah jadi lebih lama dari seharusnya.

Gadis berambut nila mengira bahwa pemuda berambut pirang di belakangnya pasti mendengar semua itu. Tapi dia salah. Si rambut acak masih asyik dengan bacaannya.

Mata hitam Sasuke mengunci gadis itu, sadar akan kelakuan anehnya. Dan tetap tidak tahu… kenapa dia harus menghamburkan semua koinnya seperti itu? "Aku akan beri kembaliannya saja."

Gadis itu mendongak penuh kelegaan, "Oh… te-terima kasih."

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan."

Naruto, tanpa terduga, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari majalah dan membentak, "Keparat, Sasuke! Kamu terlalu bising! Aku sedang coba membaca di sini!"

"Diam. Kamu beruntung aku tidak menendangmu keluar karena membaca sampel terlalu lama. Tidak tahu diri." Ejek Sasuke pada teman sekelas, "Ini kembalianmu, Nona. Maaf atas ketidak-nyamanannya."

Gadis itu mengangguk sekali, kemudian bergerak perlahan menuju pintu keluar. Ketika dia menengok untuk terakhir kali, dia menyadari pemuda berambut kuning tadi tidak melihatnya sedikitpun, " _Majalah itu pasti sangat menarik._ " Pikirnya. Begitu dia membuka pintu, hendak melangkah ke luar, dia mendengar rengekan dari pemuda itu.

" _Shite_! Dompetku tertinggal di rumah… Sasuke, bisa kubawa dulu majalah ini? Aku akan kembali dengan uangnya." Naruto bertanya, sambil mengangkat majalah di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kamu itu dungu..." Tangan kanan Sasuke meraih majalah itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja, "… tapi siapa sangka bakal sedungu ini. Tentu…"

Naruto menyeringai dengar jawaban Sasuke, "Terima kasih, _bro._ Kamu yang ter-"

"… _**tidak**_." Sebelum Sasuke mendenguskan sisa kalimat yang belum selesai.

"-buruk! Kamu manusia berambut ekor ayam terburuk yang pernah ada!"

"Aku bisa kena masalah, pirang idiot."

Gadis bersyal tahu kalau perdebatan mereka bukan urusannya. Tapi dia paham, tidak mungkin seseorang seperti pemuda bermata biru safir itu sengaja membuntuti. Ragu-ragu, gadis itu berbalik, dan meletakkan sejumlah uang di atas meja, "Ini, simpan kembaliannya."

Naruto dan Sasuke sekadar melihat gadis itu keluar buru-buru dari toko. Dua pasang mata berkedip cepat dalam keheranan. Otak Naruto langsung klik saat menyadari gadis itu yang tadi melamun di taman.

"Ini cukup, 'kan?" Tanya si rambut pirang.

"Ya. Lebih malah. Ini-" Naruto langsung menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke guna menyusul gadis itu, "-kembalianmu."

Aliran udara dingin dan tetesan gerimis sama sekali tidak membantu Naruto menemukan gadis berambut nila tersebut. Beruntung, dia menangkap sosok gadis itu berbelok di sebuah pertigaan, "Oi, tunggu!"

Gadis itu berhenti, sudah mengetahui siapa pemilik suara yang menegur, "Kamu tidak perlu mengembalikannya."

"Setidaknya biarkan aku bilang _terima kasih_."

"Nah. Sudah, 'kan?"

"Dan aku akan mengembalikan uangmu."

"Percayalah, kamu tidak perlu mencemaskan hal itu."

"Kamu perempuan yang tadi di taman, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat si gadis berbalik, dan menatap Naruto penasaran, "Memang kenapa?"

"Uhm… tidak apa, cuma… aku belum pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini sebelumnya." Pemuda itu menjawab, kata-kata tidak lancar mengalir, "Baru ya, di sini?"

Gadis itu memberi jeda sejenak, "Iya. Baru pindah kemarin."

"Ahh, begitu. Izinkan aku jadi yang pertama mengatakan- Selamat datang di Kota Konoha..." Ujar pemuda bermata biru safir, sembari merentangkan kedua lengan, dan tersenyum lebar, "… sebuah lingkungan kecil yang nyaman, di mana bisa jadi sangat dingin, kemudian jadi sangat panas."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, " _Ya, ternyata dia memang aneh._ " Gumamnya dalam hati. "Terima kasih. Sepertinya kamu tidak begitu peduli jenis pakaian apa yang kamu kenakan di luar…" lalu mengobservasi pilihan pakaian Naruto: celana pendek jingga, sandal kamar hotel, dan _sweater_ hitam bercorak jingga, "… mengingat tempat ini bisa 'jadi sangat dingin'."

Naruto memijat bagian belakang leher sendiri, "Rumahku tidak begitu jauh, dan aku hanya… biasalah… menghabiskan waktu luang."

Pupil _lavender_ gadis itu melebar, "Benarkah? Aku juga."

Sudut bibir Naruto agak tertarik ke atas, mendengar respon gadis itu, "Jadi… uhm, masih mau menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu luang?"

Gadis itu membuka mulut, baru saja ingin memberi balasan atas ajakan Naruto, ketika telepon genggamnya berdering, "Permisi sebentar… Halo, Ayah? … . Haruskah aku juga? … . Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana." Nadanya terdengar pasrah, "Maaf, aku harus segera pulang."

Saat gadis itu berlari beberapa langkah, dia dihentikan oleh suara Naruto, "Tunggu, kalau kamu tersesat di sekitar sini… tanyakan saja padaku. Aku punya hp…" Pemuda berambut pirang itu mencari perangkat komunikasinya di semua kantong yang ada, tapi sebuah kalimat terbesit di pikiran. _Hp kutinggal, sedang di-charge._ "Aww, miso ramen!" Naruto terlihat kecewa, sedangkan gadis itu menatap mata biru safir yang berkedip beberapa kali.

"Tidak apa, aku akan cari jalan sendiri." Gadis itu berbalik dan enggan membuat Ayahnya menunggu.

"Baiklah." Dengan canggung, Naruto mengangkat tangan kanan, dan melambaikan salam perpisahan, "Jadi- Uh… sampai ketemu lagi, kurasa?"

Gadis berambut nila itu sekali lagi menatap Naruto sejenak, lalu mengucap, "0777-92736."

Telinga Naruto bergerak-gerak seraya melihat gadis itu berlari menjauh darinya. Masih tidak tahu maksud nomor-nomor itu.

"Tu- ap… maksudku, hah?!" Alisnya berliku di tengah kebingungan, sebelum menyadari apa yang terjadi, "Nomor hp-nya!" Naruto berlari secepat mungkin, kembali ke toserba untuk mencari pulpen, pensil, spidol, atau apapun, dan suatu alas untuk ditulis.

"0777-92736!" Sasuke yang tersentak, mundur selangkah akibat diteriaki nomor acak tepat di depan wajah, "Beri aku kertas, dan sesuatu untuk menulis, sekarang! Cepat!"

Tanpa suara, pemuda berambut hitam menyerahkan permintaan Naruto. Bahkan tidak tertarik untuk bertanya kenapa, menunjukkan kebosanan murni dari ekspresinya, "Keluar. Sebelum aku lapor polisi, ada perampokkan yang sedang terjadi."

Naruto menuliskan nomor gadis itu dengan tepat, dan langsung berlari keluar toko penuh semangat. Berencana untuk pulang.

Sesampainya di halaman belakang, dia memanjat pohon yang berjarak tidak jauh dari jendela kamar. Baru saja masuk kamar, suara gebrakan pintu kamar terdengar, dan terbuka lebar. "Naruto!"

"Ibu! Hai, aku pulang!" Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang, benar-benar mengagetkan pemuda itu. Naruto berusaha menutupi kekagetan dengan tersenyum.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kita akan bicarakan itu nanti. Turunlah, aku ingin kamu bertemu tetangga baru."

"Mereka masih di sini? Astaga, betah sekali." Ucap Naruto sarkas.

"Hush, bocah. Mereka penasaran seperti apa wujudmu." Kata Kushina, sambil menarik lengan anak satu-satunya menuju lantai bawah.

"Hah!? Memangnya aku siluman!?" Naruto protes, namun itu justru membuat Kushina terkekeh.

Di ruang tamu, ada seorang pria dengan warna rambut sama seperti Naruto, tapi sedikit lebih panjang. Ayahnya berkata, "Nah, dan ini anakku, Naruto. Ucapkan salam pada teman baru kita."

Naruto benar-benar terpana melihat sebuah keluarga beranggotakan 3 orang. Seorang pria paruh baya berambut coklat panjang, dengan dua putrinya. Yang satu seusia Naruto, yang satu kelihatan lebih muda beberapa tahun. Rahang pemuda itu nyaris lepas, dan mata biru safirnya melotot tidak percaya. Mata _lavender_ dari salah satu putri pria itu menatap balik padanya, dihias ekspresi dungu yang persis sama.


End file.
